1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevation-adjustable rod member locking structure, which enables two rod members to be axially adjusted to change the combined length, and can positively lock the rod members in position.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 shows an elevation-adjustable upright support for supporting a raised floor in a computer room or clean room according to the prior art. This structure of elevation-adjustable upright support comprises a tubular upright post 92, a socket 921, and adjustment nut 93, and a screw rod 91. The socket 921 is fixedly provided at the top of the tubular upright post 92, having a recessed circular receiving hole 922. The adjustment nut 93 is threaded onto the screw rod 91 and supported on the top side of the socket 921, having a downward shank 931 inserted into the recessed circular receiving hole 922 of the socket 921. Rotating the adjustment nut 93 causes the screw rod 91 to be moved axially to the desired elevation. This design of elevation-adjustable upright support is not satisfactory in function. The contact between the downward shank 931 of the adjustment nut 93 and the recessed circular receiving hole 922 of the socket 921 is insufficient to absorb side force or vibration. When people walk on the raised floor, the elevation-adjustable upright support may be forced to produce noise. A vibration may cause the adjustment nut 93 and the screw rod 91 to fall from the socket 921. Further, the rod members (the screw rod 91 and the tubular upright post 92) can bear only downward compressive force. When pulling the screw rod 91 upwards with the hand, the adjustment nut 93 will be disconnected from the socket 921, i.e., the rod members (the screw rod 91 and the tubular upright post 92) cannot protect against upward stretching force.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an elevation-adjustable rod member locking structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an elevation-adjustable rod member locking structure, which enables two rod members to be axially adjusted to change the combined length, and can positively lock the rod members in position. It is another object of the present invention to provide an elevation-adjustable rod member locking structure, which provides a high locking power, enabling the locked rod members to bear high compressive force as well as stretching force. It is still another object of the present invention to simplify and cost down an elevation-adjustable rod member locking structure.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the elevation-adjustable locking structure comprises a locating socket, an adjustment nut, and a lock screw. The locating socket is fixedly fastened to an end of a tubular upright post, comprising an inner thread extended to the topside thereof and a shoulder inwardly disposed in the bottom side thereof. The shoulder has a top face. The adjustment nut is mounted inside the locating socket and supported on the shoulder, comprising an inner thread threaded onto a screw rod, a peripheral wall, an operation unit at the top side of the peripheral wall, and an outward flange at the bottom side of the peripheral wall. The outward flange has a top face, and a bottom face supported on the top face of the shoulder of the locating socket. The lock screw is adapted to lock the adjustment nut in the locating socket, comprising an annular inside wall sleeved onto the peripheral wall of the adjustment nut, a head around the periphery thereof at the topside, an outer thread threaded into the inner thread of the locating socket, and a bottom edge supported on the top face of the outward flange of the adjustment nut. When rotating the adjustment nut clockwise/counter-clockwise after loosened the lock screw, the screw rod is forced to move upwards/downwards to the desired elevation. After adjustment, to rotate the lock screw downwards would force its bottom edge against the top face of the outward flange, then the bottom face of the outward flange is forced against the top face of the shoulder accordingly. Therefore, the locating socket, the adjustment nut, and the lock screw are all locked together.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.